Teman Kecil
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Sekarang Kiba ingat, masa saat taman kanak-kanaknya. Dia dulu memang berteman dengan seorang anak perempuan imut yang lugu dan pemalu. Saat berpisah, Kiba sangat sedih. Kiba tidak mau sekolah, tidak mau makan, orangtuanya sampai pusing dibuatnya. / AU / OOC / Fanfic Pendek / Mau Baca? :D


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Teman Kecil © Thia Nokoru

KIBA - HINATA - AKAMARU

**.**

***Teman Kecil***

**.  
**  
"Guk... Guk...!"

"Hei, Akamaru! Jangan lari kau!"

Kiba berlari dengan sangat kencang mengejar anjing kesayangannya yang bernama Akamaru. Akamaru terus berlari dengan sangat kencang tanpa memperdulikan majikannya yang terus mengejar dan memanggilnya.  
Sore hari adalah waktunya Akamaru untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Saat ini, di dalam pikiran Akamaru, hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya.

"Guk... Guk... Guk..."

Akamaru berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang yang sangat megah dan luas. Di depan pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu itu, Akamaru terus menggonggong seperti sedang memanggil seseorang yang dicarinya. Tidak lama, keluarlah seorang gadis cantik dan anggun yang mengenakan sebuah kimono indah berwarna ungu dengan corak bunga lavender. Gadis itu tesenyum lembut saat melihat Akamaru.

"Guk..."

"Hihi... Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui rumahku?"

Biarkan dulu Akamaru berbincang-bincang dengan gadis cantik itu. Kita lihat dulu, Kiba majikan Akamaru, saat ini Kiba sedang bingung mencari kemana Akamaru pergi.

"Dimana~ dimana~ dimana~  
Kuharus~ mencari~ dimana~  
Anjingku~ tersayang~ tak tau dimana~ lama sudah ku mencarinya~"

Haha... Beginilah nasib Kiba yang sedang galau mencari anjing kesayangannya. Lagu Alamat Palsu yang dirubah liriknya pun dikumandangkannya sambil berlari mencari Akamaru.

"Itu dia! Dasar anjing nakal!"

Akhirnya setelah lama mencari Akamaru, Kiba melihat dari kejauhan, tampak Akamaru sedang dielus-elus kepalanya oleh seorang gadis.

"Anjing nakal! Awas dia!"

Kiba berlari menghampiri Akamaru dengan kesal. Akamaru yang sedang disayang-sayang itu pun menyadari kalau majikannya sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Guk... Guk..."

Saat Kiba sudah ada di depan Akamaru, dengan senang Akamaru menyapa majikannya. Tapi...

BLETAAKK

"Anjing nakal! Kau tau? Aku galau mencari-carimu tau!"

Kiba menjitak Akamaru dengan keras lalu membentaknya. Akamaru pun sangat terkejut dan kesakitan karena perbuatan majikannya.

"A-ano..."

Gadis cantik itu pun terkejut dengan keadaan saat ini. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang terlihat sangat berantakan karena habis berlari. Saat melihat wajahnya, gadis itu pun terkejut kembali.

Bletaakk

"Aduuuhh... Kenapa kau menjitakku, hah?"

"Sakit, kan? Ka-kasihan anjing manis ini..."

Kiba menatap seorang gadis cantik yang telah menjitaknya. Karena sangat terpesona oleh kecantikannya, rasa sakit di kepalanya pun sudah tidak terasa lagi.

"Guk~"

Akamaru bersembunyi di belakang gadis itu. Merasa dibela, Akamaru senang.

"Maaf. Salah Akamaru yang kabur begitu saja dariku. Aku capek sekali mengejarnya dan mencarinya." Kiba mengeluh.

Yah, sepertinya gadis itu pun bisa mengerti.

"Hihihi... Ki-Kiba? Kau 'kah itu...?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan tersenyum manis kepada Kiba.

Deg

"Dag dig dug hatiku~"

Tanpa sadar, potongan lagu dari sinetron Putih Abu-abu keluar dari mulut Kiba. Kiba terpesona oleh senyuman manis gadis itu sampai jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"I-iya. Aku Kiba. Kau kenal aku?"

"A-akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga..."

Gadis itu tampak senang sekali. Sedangkan Kiba tidak mengerti sama sekali. Melihat majikannya kebingungan, Akamaru menghampiri Kiba.

"Guk... Guk... Guk... Guk..."

Kiba mendengarkan Akamaru yang terlihat sedang memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Kiba.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Jadi, kemarin kau bertemu dengan gadis ini. Lalu gadis ini sedang mencari teman kecilnya, lalu kau melihat foto teman kecilnya itu aku? Begitu?"

"Guk!" Akamaru mengangguk setuju.

"Wah... Ke-keren sekali... Kau bisa mengerti bahasa anjing?"

Kiba hanya menyeringai kepada gadis cantik itu.

"Jadi, apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Apa kau lupa? Kau pernah menolongku waktu kita masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak, dan kita pun jadi teman. Saat kelulusan, aku harus pindah ke luar kota. Saat itu, aku berjanji, bila kita sudah dewasa, aku mau menikah denganmu..."

Gadis itu bersemu merah karena malu. Sedangkan Kiba, dia lebih parah, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus kematengan.  
Sekarang Kiba ingat, masa saat taman kanak-kanaknya. Dia dulu memang berteman dengan seorang anak perempuan imut yang lugu dan pemalu. Saat berpisah, Kiba sangat sedih. Kiba tidak mau sekolah, tidak mau makan, orangtuanya sampai pusing dibuatnya. Akhirnya, orangtua Kiba membelikan Kiba anak anjing yang sangat lucu. Perlahan-lahan pun Kiba mulai melupakan kesedihannya karena berpisah dengan temannya.

"Jadi, kau ini... Hina-chan?"

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu Kiba-kun..."

Bluuusss

Entah apa yang harus Kiba katakan. Seluruh darahnya mendidih naik ke wajahnya. Kepalanya pusing sekali jadinya.

BRUUKK

"Kyaaa... Kiba-kun!"

"Guk... Guk..."

Kiba pun langsung pingsan di tempat.

**TAMAT**

A/N : Fanfic yang tercipta saat diriku lagi galau~ lumayan, aku ngakak dikit buat nie fanfic... :P


End file.
